federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Cassica Almin nee Siomane
Cassica Almin nee Solis-Siomane is most known for the bad luck endured in her short life. She had picked up the pieces of a lost husband and married her childhood sweetheart; focusing mainly on herself, her family and her education, she eventually died in early 2405 after a diving accident knocked her unconscious during an earthquake and drowned. Background Information The children were raised with Brin as mother - none to their advantage as she was often selfish and favoured Antos over the other children. When she decided to leave her husband, Brin fled from Bajor leaving her position as Kai and her children behind. She has not been heard from since and it is unknown if she is even aware of her daughters children or death. Personal Life Chiaro Dhow (2398-2399): Cassica met her babydaddy, while trapped on Fenris. He struggled with violent outbursts and fits of passion, prompting her to be cooperative with the man. Engaging in a sexual relationship to help her and the other's stranded with her, she conceived twins. After giving birth and finding a rescue party, she convinced Chiaro to come with her back to Bajor. Cassica slipped into depression however and Chiaro opted to have his mUniverse curse cured by Zayn Vondrehle's treatment. This resulted in him losing nearly a century of memories, no longer recognizing Cassica. They have two children together. Current Spouse(s) Noah Almin Cassica met her second husband, Noah Fukushima, as public/highschool sweethearts, the two were together for much of their teenage lives until Noah's mUniverse side took over and turned him for the worst. As Noah became more violent and controlling, he was able to pit Cassica against her father and family which created a rift. Soon enough, Cassica had alienated her parents and fell victim to Noah, eventually being raped and left for dead. After being found, she recovered only to attempt suicide. Cassica's memories were blocked using a mindmeld and she attempted to recover, though always had a strange attraction to the boy even after he was healed. This attraction lead to continued affection and when Noah returned to the Federation on parole, he and Cassica became reacquainted. Seemingly cured of his mUniverse genetics he and Cassica started and affair that lasted until her husband, Ghislain died. Afterwards, their love continued through and they were married, yet the marriage was short lived when she drowned in 2405. They have three children together. Previous Spouse(s) Ghislain Viobahn Cassica met her first husband, Ghislain Viobahn, after she was trapped in the mUniverse and kept as his servant/slave. Having choosen a life away from her family in hopes of allowing them to move on, she did not fight the circumstances of her arrival. Soon enough, Cassica conceived a child by the Gul and the man started to get warmer affections. One day, Cassica was attacked by guards, prompting Ghislain to realize his value in her over the loyalty he placed in Brosan. Taking Cassica to the other side, he remained with her there and was married until his untimely death in 2402. The had two children together. Children Cassica has two children with Chiaro Dhow named Dominic Dhow and Felicity Dhaja. Please refer to the links for more information. Cassica has two children with Ghislain Viobhan named Jasilos Viobahn and Natalie Fukushima. Please refer to the links for more information. Cassica has three children with Noah Fukushima named Brinn Fukushima, Tahren Fukushima and Avery Fukushima. Please refer to the links for more information. Education and Career Having competed highschool, Cassica always envisioned herself as a marine biologist, and was attending the University of Bajor from 2402-2405 before she died. 1 Cassica Almin nee Siomane Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe 1 Cassica Almin nee Siomane Category:Second Generation Category:January Category:2382 Category:All Characters